


Duct Tape

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Duct Tape, M/M, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, but certainly non-mutual for most of the fic, not exactly non-con or even dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Vortex gets himself duct-taped to a wall. Blast Off has to deal.Prompt "Duct Tape," given by eerian_sadow.





	Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Vortex was attached to the wall, by lots of thin, silvery, strips of tape.

Blast Off didn't want to know. Blast Off didn't want to _care_ , and gestalt programming or no gestalt programming, he would have just left the 'copter there, if it wasn't for Onslaught's orders. Vortex was needed for a mission _with Blast Off_ , and of course it was Blast Off who had to come get him.

"Hey, thrusters!" Vortex called from slightly above head level. He shifted in his tape, causing it to make strangely plastic sounds and Vortex to make obscene and probably exaggerated moaning sounds. "Come join the fun! This stuff is _awesome_."

"You have a mission." Blast Off said. Vortex should know this, and probably did; there had been a comm sent out to all of them breems ago. He reached up for one of Vortex' legs and yanked.

"Whoa, yes--!" Vortex crashed down to the ground in front of him, still suspended from his leg, most of the tape still attached to him, though a few pieces stayed attached to the wall and had taken Vortex' paint with them. "This's great stuff! Swindle says it'll stick _anything_ together, and he's totally lying about _that_ , but it did a damn good job holding me up there! Feels really neat, too, you should try some."

Blast Off didn't respond. He just held Vortex out at arms' length, carrying him upside-down down the hall.

"It was Brawl that put me up there," Vortex said. 

Blast Off hadn't asked. Blast Off didn't _care_. At least as long as they never got it into their head to try that stuff _inside him_ \--he shuttered inwardly at the thought of having a lot of sticky gray stuff stuck to his insides.

Sort of like being stuck with Vortex, come to think of it.

Vortex was saying something again. Something about all the unspeakable things he and Brawl had done with the duct tape before the tank had gotten bored and left. 

Served Vortex right, but Blast Off didn't bother to say it. They were in the shuttle bay, now, ready for the mission. "Get that _off_." He glared down at Vortex. 

"No, you do it! It'd be _way_ hotter." Vortex sprawled out on the ground, the tape sticking to the floor and making those weird sounds as he moved. "And I can't reach everywhere anyway." 

Blast Off sighed. "Have to do everything around here." But he _really_ didn't want that stuff in him, and they were going to miss their orbital window if they waited any longer. He picked Vortex up again, grabbed a piece of tape, and started pulling. Hard.

It stuck to his finger disgustingly, but Blast Off had hardly any room to think about _that_ with the noises Vortex was making. 

"Oh yes! Harder!" And he was squirming in his hands. All that from this _tape_. Vortex was so easy to please. Unless there were actual aphrodisiacs in the stuff--Blast Off eyed his fingers warily. He didn't feel anything strange.

Well, other than the strange sympathetic arousal he had around Vortex lately. It was altogether too pleasant to have the 'copter moaning helplessly in his arms. 

He shook his head. They had places to be. He grabbed another strip of tape and pulled harder.

"Oh, _slag_ yes!" This one--or the agglomeration it was attached to--went across the rotors. Blast Off pulled faster, stripping off more of the paint and even bits of metal. Vortex moaned louder. 

Blast Off's systems heated up. _Slag_. They were _not_ going to do this here, despite what Vortex seemed to think! And now he had a rotor in his face, with bits of tape to peel off, and he could remember _vividly_ just what an effect that would have on Vortex.

Not that he really needed to, with the performance Vortex was putting on right now. It wasn't just moaning and revving, there were field-flares against his fingers now, and all signs suggested that Vortex was going to get off just from this. 

Too bad there wasn't a solvent he could just dip Vortex into. He couldn't even just tear the rotors off, they couldn't afford more replacements right now. 

"Still." He ordered, holding Vortex firm by his rotor hub as he carefully stripped the tape--and paint off. 

"If I stay still--do I get a reward?" Vortex asked, venting hard, but staying still as requested. 

"You don't get thrown out the airlock." Blast Off started work on another rotor. It was going faster as he got the hang of this tape. Pretty soon he'd be off the delicate bits...

Vortex flared hard as the last bit of tape came off his rotors. "Yes--!" Blast Off didn't stop, just grabbed the next bit of tape off Vortex' back and started tugging some more. "Yes--!" Vortex said, as they were pulled off a major nerve cluster--"Yes--!" On his aft, and legs--and grah, there was still the tail rotor to unravel. Blast Off was impressed by Brawl's patience, he hadn't thought the tank had it in him.

"Still!" Blast Off growled, his own engine revving through Vortex, energy field flaring powerfully.

"Yes..." Vortex said, softly, holding himself back in anticipation as Blast Off grabbed him by the shoulder and started untangling the tail rotors.

To Vortex' credit, he barely moved. He was even quiet. But with their close proximity, there was no doubt of how aroused he was by this. 

Finally the last piece was off that shoulder, and Vortex' rotors spun free as, with a small moan, the 'copter overloaded. 

Blast Off dropped him, vents heaving with disgust and arousal. "You can get the rest off yourself. And work quickly, we need to take off in two breems. Soon as you're done, get on that table over there."

Vortex was tape-free within astroseconds. 'Copters.

But Blast Off didn't mind _quite_ so much when Vortex was laid out beneath him, shiny and bare, restrained by Blast Off's hands and his own desire that it not _stop_ , as Blast Off pulsed energy hard through their interface hardware, the gestalt software hauling them to a mutual overload.


End file.
